Sometimes an engineering change of order (ECO) calls for the re-routing of signal paths in the design of an integrated circuit after masks have been made. Such re-routing often employs the use of a focused ion beam (FIB) to cause open circuits at selected FIB points at various metal interconnects in the integrated circuit. Usually, defining the FIB points is a manual process whereby a person uses a layout viewing tool to look through a massive network of metal layers in search of suitable FIB points. However, such a method is time consuming and tedious, and introduces the likelihood of human error, as well as delays.